


these stories among the stars

by somniorum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Companion!Yuuri, Composer! Yuuri, Doctor!Victor, Inspired by tumblr headcanons and fanart, M/M, More tags to be added, Teen for language, Topiary!TARDIS, first work by me, fuck HTML it's so annoying to put back the italics from the doc, he's some other species that I made up, lol wuts character development, loose au, possibly some errors cuz I posted this on mobile, viktor's not even gallifreyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniorum/pseuds/somniorum
Summary: In which Viktor is a Time Lord seeking a reason to keep living and Yuuri is a composer in a slump who accepts Viktor's invitations to numerous dates that always end up becoming a grand adventure.OrViktor is just a man with a time-traveling topiary depicting Eros saving Psyche. He's never seen without his sonic Chanel sunglasses or a companion to keep him company. Yuuri just so happens to be that companion.





	1. a date among the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Each "episode" is told out of order after the "pilot", just like the way I watched the show lol
> 
> And no one told me posting things were so frustrating lIKe it doesnt frickin paste on my work like it is w/ italics and I rly don't feel like fixing it but I gotta.

It’s a very lonely life to be a living legend; the lone victor of his species’ survival. Being all alone on a pedestal can grow quite destitute of joy. It had all left him after centuries of watching all his companions leave him; willingly, by death, or they had simply grown too old to join him in saving the day anymore. Perhaps it was time for him to retire from saving galaxies.

  
But then a beautiful boy with russet brown eyes and a bright smile with lips glossed with champagne had rushed into his life. There, he realized that he had been neglecting the two words he’d once held so dearly back home— his _L_ words, “life” and “love"— to see the happy endings of other people. But maybe he’d only neglected them to not get too attached to people. He knew that people would leave him one way or another.

  
It might of been a ridiculous sight to see: Phichit’s best man in a cobalt dress shirt with a corsage of roses— blue, pink, and yellow— on his wrist liquored up from rip-off champagne dancing with an eccentrically dressed man who was strangely youthful, even with his age surpassing the oldest man on earth by a landslide. The living legend had been dressed in a fuschia velvet suit with round and gold pins on his lapels. He just really liked the round things.

  
“What’s your name, beautiful?” the living legend and victor had asked.

  
“Yuuri,” the beautiful boy had replied.

  
_I’m so helpless and in love,_ the living legend had thought back. “Give me your number, _Yuu_ ri? You’ll call me back when you’re sober enough, right?”

  
“Only if you give me yours,” the beautiful boy— _Yuuri_ , he said his name was; a beautiful name for a beautiful boy— had replied.

  
“O—of course!” God, you would think that with this oh so beautiful regeneration that it would give him a little bit of confidence. Sure, the silver-grey of the crone-like regeneration before had stayed in his hair and he’d had to lie that it was “platinum blonde, for fuck’s sake!”

  
The living legend had hastily scribbled down the TARDIS’s number. As much as he’d like the tardis to blend in more with its environment, it was permanently a giant topiary rose bush pruned to the image of Eros saving Psyche. Thankfully, no one truly questioned the giant topiary in the streets of New York or Saint Petersburg— the one on Earth— to the Rusalka Cascade’s inhabitants.

  
They dance and dance and dance and dance. There are passionate twirls and turns. Their paso doble turns into something so much more than a dance in between bursts of laughter and flushed, red cheeks. The space between them becomes nonexistent as they lean closer to each other. And closer.

  
And closer.

  
And _closer_.

  
They break away suddenly for another spin. Their dance becomes less flirty and more jubilant. _This is what I’ve been missing_ , the living legend thinks.

  
“You never told me your name, sweetie,” Yuuri slurs.

  
It takes a while before the living legend decides what to call himself. “Living Legend” is so pompous and is too long. Some of his past companions shorten it to “Liv” which leads the ones that were raised on Bon Jovi to start singing Livin’ On a Prayer. Then it started to become “the Victor,” earning the title when he won every battle he’s ever fought, including the fight for survival. It’s thankfully a name too.

  
“I’m Nikiforov,” he says after a pregnant moment of silence. His true, _true_ name shares the same meaning with the Earthen name, but it’s similar to his true name. He decided it wouldn’t hurt to put a fragment of his true name as his surname, like he’s done so many times before. “John Smith” is such an obvious name anyway. “Viktor Nikiforov.”

  
“Wow, Mister Bond,” Yuuri giggles. It’s such a beautiful and real sound that Viktor chuckles with him. At first he doesn’t understand that he just referenced James Bond, but he did after remembering that one of his companion’s fiancè— was his name John-Jack?— made him binge watch all the movies. “Are you here on a secret mission? Or are you here to pick up a _lucky_ girl for the night?”

  
“I’m thinking of bringing a boy for the night, actually,” Viktor slips his number into Yuuri’s pocket as Yuuri drunkenly scribbles on his arm with a marker.

  
“You have…” Yuuri laughed. “The goofiest bow tie ever.”

  
“Hey, bow ties are super cool. Yuuri, why do you hurt me using my fashion choices against me?” Viktor whined. It was very odd. Maybe not everyone liked cute anime poodles.

  
“And you have… Round and gold things all over you…”

  
“I quite like the round things, _Yuu_ ri,” Viktor draws out the name like it’s a vibrato in an aria.

  
“You’ll call me, right?”

  
“Of course I will,” Viktor smiles a stupid smile. It’s so real as it hurts his cheeks.

  
“I challenge you to a dance off!” Yuuri suddenly bursts out. “If I win, you’ll take me out on a date, handsome stranger!”

  
“Oh, Yuuri, you could have just asked me out on a date. Of course I’ll go against you in a dance battle.”

 

  
Viktor loses. Horribly. It’s such a strange feeling to be glad when one fails miserably.

:.:.:.:.:

The wheeze of the TARDIS is just a buzz in the air that he’s ignored for a while. He can’t remember the last time the noise had sounded new. When Yakov still had hair? No, that’s too long ago.

  
He’d asked Seung-gil the groom, a boy that had once been his companion, where the beautiful, glowing Yuuri where he lived. Seung-gil had replied with coordinates. He’d liked Seung-gil because they could relate to each other to some level, they’d both hid their true emotions most of the time, and then he brought Phichit with him and things were ever so slightly more joyful. The coordinates weren’t quite what Viktor had wanted, but it was something to begin with. Maybe it was a bad idea to introduce himself after using the TARDIS to sorta break into his house, but Yuuri might be the forgiving type. Hopefully.

  
“What the hell!?”

  
“Hello, _Yuu_ ri. I’ve come to take you out on a date,” Viktor said as he winked.

  
“U-um… Wh-who are you? How did you get in here?”

  
“Don’t you remember me just a little? Don’t you remember the wedding banquet?”

  
“Uh, a little? I remember drinking a lot… I… Kinda remember you. Well, I remember you as more of a blur.”

  
“Was I a pretty blur?”

  
Yuuri’s cheeks flushed red. “A very pretty blur.”

  
“Will you go on a date with me? We had a dance off and if you won, I’d take you out on a date.”

  
“I-I don’t know you at all. You just broke into my house!”

  
“You can forgive me a little for that, right? I didn’t really break into your house, I just used my TARDIS and plugged in the coordinates Seung-gil gave to me.”

  
“What’s a tardis?” Yuuri tilted his head in such a cute way that Viktor had to make a conscious effort to not go _awwww_.

  
“Come let me show you,” Viktor stretched out a hand in a pose to hopefully make him look appealing to the human eye.

  
Yuuri looked like he was pondering a million things. _What’s going on in your little head, beautiful?_

  
“You’re not some axe murderer, right?”

  
“Sure, Yuuri. Wait, do you even remember my name?”

 

“Viktor, right?” Yuuri took his hand.

  
“Correctamundo.”

:.:.:.:

“Wow,” Yuuri’s jaw dropped open. “It’s…”

  
“Go on, say it.”

  
“Not what I expected. It’s bigger on the inside. I didn’t even know a bit of foliage could become a… room.”

 

“Well, it’s a piece of foliage because this one time I broke the camouflage thingy that makes it blend in with its surroundings when I took an adventure on some planet that had a very pompous baron with a very pompous garden, so now it’s forever a topiary depicting Eros and Psyche.” Viktor smiled while putting in coordinates of the Universal Railroad. He wouldn't tell, but he did love Eros saving Psyche as his TARDIS.

  
Viktor’s hand rested on the lever. He should really redecorate. It was such an easier way to do spring cleaning, specially when Makkachin started to shed. Were poodles even supposed to shed? Didn’t matter, all he could think about was how boring a particular sort of round thing on the walls would get. Maybe he should replace them with square things? And he should definitely change the color scheme; black and red could only stay interesting so long.

  
Yuuri had suddenly yelled out. A “borf” had soon joined him.

  
“No! Makkachin, down!” Viktor scolded. Makkachin didn’t listen, their tongue only lolled out in response.

  
Yuuri made a beautiful sound: his laughing. “Oh, no, it’s fine. I have one too.”

  
Viktor pulled down the lever. “Really? What’s it’s name?”

  
“Vicchan, it’s a nickname for the name Viktor. I swear it’s a coincidence,” Yuuri readjusted his blue rimmed glasses. The shape perfectly fit his round face. Then he suddenly gasped. “Oh my gosh! I’m not dressed at all for the date, am I?”

  
Viktor paused to think about what he should say. “A couple of rooms to the right. There’ll be these sac looking things in a room. They’ll give you whatever you need. The theme is 1920’s fashion on the Universal.”

“What will we be doing?” Yuuri asked as he started to make his way to the room.

  
“Oh, the normal romantic date stuff. We’ll eat by the candlelight and get to know each other.” Wait, cue the record scratch. How did Yuuri actually agree to the date night with a complete stranger? Viktor thought, then decided to ignore the question. Viktor flashed a heart shaped smile.

  
“O-okay.”

  
:.:.:.:

  
Yuuri had came out stunning in something that looked like it had the top half of a flapper dress and lower half of trousers. It was all plain and black, resembling a romper with longer bottom half. His shoulders would of been bare if they hadn’t been covered up with a loose, navy blue blazer, sparkling from the generous amount of rhinestones strategically placed. Some red rhinestones were placed on the black mesh showcasing his midriff.

  
Viktor was too lazy to change. No one ever seemed to notice the fact that the living legend never changed his style in each regeneration. He had many regrets when he wore a celery as a corsage on his lapel, so now he’s too afraid to change his coat, but bow ties were nice to change.

  
The wheezing of the TARDIS had stopped.

  
“Well, that’s our cue to go!” Viktor smiled at Yuuri, who had slicked his hair back and had his glasses rest on his head.

  
“What exactly is the place we’re going?”

  
“It’s a train, but you can think of it as a cruise among the stars. I’ve heard that it gives you a great view of the Rusalka Crusade!” Viktor put Yuuri’s hand in his and led him to the door, like a true gentleman he’d once heard a companion fawn over.

  
The Universal Railroad had people dressed like it truly was the 1920s. The ambience was filled with the chatter of patrons and waiters shuffling around, trying to get plates to the patrons. The overlying music was a jazz rendition of Queen’s “Somebody to Love” that Yuuri had begun to sway his hips to. Yuuri had started to grab Viktor’s hands and Viktor had joined in with him. This particular carriage of the train was colored in warm browns and golds.

  
No champagne involved.

  
Then the music had stopped, and Viktor found himself a little saddened. Mostly because of the fact that he’d have to possibly do whatever it was that got him invited to this train. Also because of the fact that Yuuri had let go to look at the window.

  
Viktor had loved the twinkle of the stars. The stars’ shining gaze had once been more valuable to him than the fortunes in the Crispino Vaults. Now they were just a speck in his eye. Not as important as a living life, but would he be important if he felt he wasn’t important anymore? If he just felt like a man who was drifting throughout the galactic skies?

  
But maybe, before he left the universe, he could live to see another adventure. One with Yuuri joining him.

  
That would be wonderful.

  
“Wow! The view’s so beautiful from here!” Yuuri called out. The view is very beautiful, Viktor agreed in his thoughts as he looked at Yuuri smile.

  
“We came in time to see the Rusalka Crusade,,” Viktor pointed at a cluster of stars and gas clouds. “It’s a time rift that I sealed once. There are sixteen broken moons in there somewhere, I believe.”

  
“It’s beautiful.”

  
“It’s a time rift sealed up.”

  
“My, my, it’s the Living Legend at last!” a man had yelled. He was old and wide with plain features.

  
“Now, now, I’ve only been gone for… Uhh, what day and time is it today?” Viktor scratched his head.

  
“Your time machine—”

  
“Time and place machine.”

  
“—Has gotten you in the exact moment you left.”

  
“Wait, what? Viktor, what’s going on?” Yuuri’s eyes widened.

  
“Uh, well… The reason that I brought you here is because I thought that the view was pretty and the food was nice the last time I went here. But when I left, there was a death. Thought you might of liked the date here.”

  
“I knew that there would be a downside of going with a handsome stranger on a date!”

  
“You think I’m handsome?” Viktor’s heart skipped a beat.

  
“That’s not the point! What’s going on in this place?”

  
“A murder, darling, a murder,” The old man had said. “I’m Captain Quell. I invited your sweetheart here to solve a case.”

  
“It’s not really a case, it’s just an old woman who saw something before she died—possibly of natural causes,” Viktor grumbled. He shot puppy eyes at Yuuri and internally did a celebratory dance when Yuuri seemingly melted at the sight. Maybe it meant Yuuri would forgive him?

  
“Well… I’d like to join in on the fun,” Yuuri brought his blazer closer to his shoulders. “Maybe I could help? It sounds interesting.”

  
“C’mon, Legend. Don’t ya want your date to be impressed by your life saving?”

  
Viktor sighed. “Very well. Let me look over the details of her death. I’ll find what I can.”

  
“Are you a detective, Viktor? Why are they coming to you?” Yuuri directed his doe eyes to Viktor.

  
“I… have experience.”

  
The man snorted. “A couple thousand years of it.”

  
“Shut up, Quell.”

  
“There are a couple of videos, I’ll show them to you. Both victims said they saw a monster in old linen,” Quell continued and turned to Yuuri. “I don’t know why this man was invited to solve the case, but he seems rather odd, with his topiary and all.”

  
“Isn't it the Victor himself?” A slightly robotic voice had crooned. It's a trap it’s a trap it's a trap!

“Why, yes. Yes it is, who's asking?” Victor reached for his sonic Chanel sunglasses. “Someone who wants us to hunt the monster attacking people”

  
“Get on with it.”

  
:.:.:.:

  
A computer had stripped away the club in the carriage that had made the train seem so real. Now all that was left were the real passengers. Those real passengers held doctorates, and apparently Yuuri’s date holds one too. The same computer had invited the real passengers to solve a damn mystery.

  
The computer had revealed that the monster was summoned by a scroll of some sort. Written in Cuneiform?

  
A monster was what the computer was trying to catch. What kind of computer had enough sentience to want to catch a monster?

  
“Start the timer,” Viktor says.

  
Yuuri isn’t even sure that he can trust his date anymore. He’s quite eccentric and very beautiful, which must be a small blessing to bring him out of the grey and beige world he lives in.. He’s this sort of interesting event to happen to the slump that’s become his life and that must be the only reason he wanted to on this date with him.

  
He was only a composer with a block in the road of him ever making more music. The last piece he’d done was last year for a movie that had gotten bad reviews. He’s not very sure that he wants to compose again. But if this man can truly travel to any place and anytime, then he could get back in his own cold and cramped apartment— that was much too small, even for one man— and have it still be two-o’clock after being on a date with the same handsome, eccentric man.

  
He’d heard a thing or two about the man called the “Living Legend” from Phichit and Seung-gil, who’d call him “Liv” for short. The first time he’d heard of the “Living Legend”, Phichit said the man looked more androgynous with long pale blonde hair cascading past his waist and broad shoulders. Phichit and Seung-gil said he’d saved lives. Yuuko and Takeshi said he’d saved galaxies.

  
And he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed a little about saving the world with the “Living Legend” a little bit.

  
This man had short silver hair and the most beautiful of blue eyes. They were almost like a gradient of the seas to the sky, but Yuuri was not the romantic type, so he would call it bluer than a gradient of a QTumblr dashboard and a dictionary.com logo. He was youthful on the outside, but you’d have to gaze into his eyes to see how deep, lonely, and cold they were. They were aged as if he’d seen the world turn to war and the genocides of entire peoples. Perhaps he had. He was at least a thousand years old according to Quell.

  
A screech brought Yuuri back to the reality.

  
“No! Please! Stay away!” a desperate voice had scrambled away from the offending source. It was the old woman, Moira Atwater—grandmother to Gigi Atwater—, who was the victim in the video. Yuuri couldn’t think about anything that would ever kill like that. So sudden, and no one is able to see the killer but the victim. Is that what all cold case victims feel like up in the afterlife?

  
Then the screaming had stopped, and the victim had ceased to live and scream.

  
“Exactly sixty-six seconds. The number of evil doubled over. Ladies and gentlemen, we are dealing with a Foretold. This thing matches all features of the killer of Moira Atwater.You see this thing, you’re dead. Hopefully—”

  
“Captain, Lee has died on the Universal! He was screaming about a monster before he fell and died!”

  
“Damn it, I’ve jinxed it. I was going to say that hopefully no one else has fallen victim, but noo,” Viktor finished. He ran a hand through his hair, unveiling his very big and very shiny forehead. “Well, I suppose that the thing won’t stop killing unless we stop it!”

  
Gigi Atwater made a sobbing noise. Yuuri, being very familiar with the feeling of loss and decided to pat her shoulder. Maybe he didn’t like human contact, but he was a human as well. He could have empathy and sympathy.

  
Gigi ceased her sobbing for a while and tore away from Yuuri’s attempts to comfort her and ran out the door. It wasn’t like she could leave the train, though. He inched close to the door, ready to follow her. Yuuri stayed close to the threshold and stayed in the room to listen. Quell and some of his crewmates were stiff with nervousness radiating off of them. Yuuri would know; he’s the definition of anxiety sometimes.

  
He wonders if Viktor asking him out was a trap or a joke. He wonders if his friends secretly hate him and are annoyed by his presence. He’s always scared to perform on stage because of the many things that can go wrong. People laughing at him. Flubbing a note. Stumbling over everything.

  
“QUICK! What do the two victims have in common? Any guesses?” Viktor says with a sort of confidence that Yuuri could only dream of having.

  
“Every death the light bulbs flickered.”

“They had heart attacks.”

“They screamed about a monster.”

“No one else saw the monster.”

“The sixty-six seconds in every death.”

  
“Umm…” Yuuri volunteers. “Moira was old and possibly had a pacemaker or organ replacements… Perhaps this Lee has a flaw of some sort? Mental or physical?”

  
“I want a medical record on everyone on board! Even if you had a cold recently, I want to know,” said Viktor. Leadership oozes from his unnoticeable pores.

  
“Officer Lee was not the most mentally sound,” Quell said. “He’s had panic attacks ever since he’s been on a car crash.”

  
_Oh god_ , Yuuri thinks, _will I end up like that too_?

  
“This is good,” Viktor said as his gaze was far and unfocused. “Of course, it’s not good for the victims, but this means we’ll find out who the thing’s attacking next.”

  
Quell did not look like he was doing so well. “Are you sure that the Foretold is going after those with medical weaknesses?”

  
“Well, yes it seems so. That’s what the victims both have in common.”

  
“In the trenches,” Quell started looking melancholy and closed off, “My entire unit was bombed. I was the only survivor. Not even a scratch on me. Post-traumatic stress. Nightmares.”

  
“Well, this means that you must be next,” Viktor said in a low voice. And for Yuuri, it meant that he might have a chance at not being another victim to the monster. “That’s good to know.”

  
“Not for me, it isn’t!”

  
“Of course not for you, you’re going to die,” Viktor had on a shit-eating grin that made him a little hateable. “For us, because we know our theory is correct.”

  
The lights flickered. “Start the timer!” Yuuri called out. He can’t help but feel a sense of control in his life that wasn’t there before. It’s exhilarating and it’s nothing compared to the boring life he had before.

  
“Describe it to us,” Viktor ordered. “What does it look like?”

  
“It’s out of focus,” Quell said as he brought out his gun and chuckled. “What sort of soldier would I be if I died with bullets in my gun?”

  
“It’s not like it’s going to work!”

  
“You’ve got fifty seconds.”

“Shut up!” he sighed. “Didn’t even flinch.”

“How far is it?” Viktor inquired. His hands were waving around and he was bouncing on his toes.

“At the edge of the room, making its way towards me.”

“Am I blocking it?”

“It just went right through you like it’s a ghost,” Quell’s voice quivered and shook.

“If you move, will it follow?” Yuuri asked.

“You want me to move? I’ll certainly do that!”

“Back away or something!” Yuuri said.

  
“It’s teleported away. Behind me,” Quell whipped his body to face the other side of the carriage. “This isn’t a very bad way to die, y’know. Blood pumping, heart racing. Thank you, Living Legend, for this,” Quell stopped moving away from the unseen Foretold. “It’s reaching for me, hands on my head.”

  
“Zero,” the man with the timer had called out. “It’s not a hologram.”

  
The people stayed silent for a moment. A doctor— a real one that had a medical degree and everything— came and kneeled down to check his pulse.

  
Meanwhile, Viktor rambled on and on. Something about “tech” and “ancient tech”. He was asking question about things like energy and recharging.

  
“Viktor , a man just died in front of us, can’t we have a moment?” Yuuri placed his hands under Viktor ’s face.

  
“No, Yuuri. Men with guns to their heads cannot mourn or have a moment! We don’t have time. What takes sixty-six seconds to charge up or change state? Anyone?” Viktor didn’t get an answer. “Am I surrounded by idiots?! If I saw this thing, we’d be done by now, but I’m sort of immortal and I don’t have any medical flaws about me. I’m not even joking. A minute with me, and it would be over!”

  
A man— the same one holding a timer— chuckled. “I can’t tell if you’re a genius or extremely arrogant.”

  
“On a good day, I’m both,” Viktor gasped like he’d reached a revelation. “Ancient tech. This thing’s been around for centuries and it needs a way to stay alive. It drains energy from the living! Scan him, and I’m willing to bet a million credits that all the energy’s been sucked away from him!”

  
“It’s true. It’s like a vampire, metaphorically speaking.”

  
“Why sixty seconds instead of pouncing on it,” Viktor asked himself.

  
“Bringing energy out of phase, doesn’t that take about a minute?…”

  
“Genius! It brings the victim out of phase so it’s the only person that sees it when it drains them! Doesn’t explain why it’s doing it though… Sorry, jumped the gun.”

  
“I think that we have our next victim…” the man with the timer showed Viktor a tablet. From Viktor’s  
expression, he didn’t like it.

  
“Oh, _Yuu_ ri,” Viktor said in a tone that was half sad and half heartbroken. But sad and heartbroken were very synonymous with each other, weren’t they? “Beautiful, wonderful _Yuu_ ri.” There Viktor went again with that tone and singsong voice whenever he said Yuuri’s name.

_  
Holy fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

  
“Me?” Yuuri’s eyes widened. Big doe eyes, he’s heard them be called before, but he’d never seen the resemblance. But now, his eyes were filling with tears. “Did you know this was dangerous before you took me here?”

  
“I was enticed with free tickets. I didn’t know, I just slightly hoped,” Viktor reached for Yuuri as he turned away.

  
The lights flickered.

  
Yuuri made a scared sobbing sound and tried to breathe. Yuuri furiously wiped at his tears as he looked at where the monster would be.

  
It looked like one of those cheapish mummies from a horror movie centered around Egyptian myth. It was mostly skeleton and rotted flesh with big sunken eye crevasses.

  
“Yuuri, look at me, and focus. All of your anxiety and panic. Now,” Viktor was holding a scanner as he said this. He held it up to his head the same way Yuuri once thought of suicide by a gun. “It’s all mine.”

  
“I-It’s gone?”

“No, it’s just targeting me instead. Start the clock.”

“Oh god, did I doom you?” Yuuri was still on the verge of crying.

  
“Hello, Mister. Are you my mummy? Pleasure to meet you, I’ll be your victim this evening. Is there a magic word? Something to stop you in your tracks,” Viktor frantically rambled like a madman, but he was calm and suave as he didn’t scramble away or stumble. “God, Yuuri, your anxiety is the worst! Uhhh, there’s markings like on the scroll beneath your bandages!”

  
Viktor rushed over to where the computer held the summoning scroll. Viktor rambled more— something about the scroll not being a scroll at all; it was actually a flag. “You’re a soldier!” Viktor pointed accusingly at the mummy, or wherever the mummy supposedly was. You’re a soldier that died in battle!” Viktor said more things that Yuuri couldn’t understand. Not that he was saying many terms unfamiliar to him, but he was talking too fast to comprehend.

“When you died, all you wanted was for the war to end! I understand that wretched feeling where you’re helpless and alone in the world,” Viktor was backed up against the wall. The sixty-six seconds were almost up.

  
“We surrender! I surrender!”

  
“Zero.”

  
“I can see it again, Viktor!”

  
“It’s okay, dear,” The man with the timer said. “I think we all can.”

  
“You are relieved soldier.”

  
The mummy raised its linen-wrapped arm shakily to salute Viktor. Then the linen wrappings fell apart and anything under it collapsed. The mummy was nothing but dust now.

  
“He’s not the only one relieved,” Yuuri breathed. “Thank you, Viktor, for saving me.”

  
“Thank you for sticking with me on the worst first date possible,” Viktor winked and smiled at him. Since when was teeth so bright? “We’ve solved the puzzle. The monster was an ancient soldier driven by malfunctioning tech,” he said as he held up a contraption with loose wires and rusted gears.

  
“C’mon ladies and gents, we’ll drop you off at your home before computer does something stupid.”

  
:.:.:.:....

  
“No offense,” Yuuri smiled brightly like he was telling a joke. “But I think you owe me a better date. Please explain to me what the actual fuck just happened.”

  
“Well, beautiful Yuuri, I’m a time traveler. The topiary is a time machine, the door of the time machine is somewhere near the belly of Psyche if you ever need to get in quickly. I’m an alien that’s over a thousand years old from outer space with two hearts and I can’t fly a plane, sadly. You handled the situation on the train exceedingly well, why is that?”

  
“Oh, I was internally freaking out the entire time, but I’m sick of freaking out a lot externally so I just.... Yeah,” Yuuri yawned. “How about you take me out on another date to make up for it?”

 _  
Where did that come from,_ Viktor thinks _. Yuuri suddenly went from a doe-eyed cutie to a sex-god. Eros incarnate. Just like the topiary._

  
“Of course, beautiful. How about you accompany me at the Singing Towers? The reservation is in two cycles, so we have to wait quite a while if we didn’t have the TARDIS,” Viktor said.

  
“What even is a TARDIS?” Yuuri asked.

  
“A time machine, darling,” Viktor went to press buttons and pull levers. “We don’t have to wait two cycles. That’s about half a century in Earth time.”

  
The wheezing had stopped, but Yuuri wasn’t even sure where it began and came from. Was it from the round metal things on the wall?

  
“Where exactly are we going?”

  
“Only the most beautiful place in the universe. Lovely sunset, but I do hate endings. The towers apparently sing, but buildings don’t really have the capacity to make music, so we’ll go see it in person to find out if they can.”

 

 

Yuuri changes his clothes from a flapper-trouser hybrid to a sparkling white and silver outfit with a small white fur coat. Viktor just changed his shirt into something sleek and black. Yuuri probably wouldn’t notice how he’s been wearing the same clothes for the entire day. Well, it’s not really days when you’re on a time-traveling adventure. Perhaps Yuuri wants to join him on his world-saving adventures and make it feel better. Three thousand years of watching all the people you love grow old without you grows lonely, and Yuuri seems like he would make things worth it again.

  
The only change to his wardrobe was his sonic Chanel™ pair that he swore to himself to never let Yurio touch ever again. The last time Yurio had his sonic anything, it always came  back to Viktor in pieces.

  
At least he used that immortality thingy to keep Makkachin by his side. He’s just not very sure who she should use the other one on.

  
He has one in mind, though.

  
“I’m ready! What planet are you taking me to?”

  
“Darillium,” Viktor has trouble breathing at the beautiful vision of Yuuri looking angelic. Maybe Yuuri’s anxiety is getting to him after he took it away from him to save him. “We’re here.

  
When they leave the belly of Psyche— which is pretty much the door— they’re greeted by someone in a uniform. The employee of the restaurant they’re at is dressed as well as the patrons. Everyone is dazzling in eveningwear. The wine glasses shimmer under chandelier light with the sequins and diamonds of dresses and accessories. Not a single hair was out of place on the more human looking people in the restaurant. There were gold decorations adorning every corner and diamonds glittering in the ceiling.

  
“Reservation under Nikiforov,” Viktor said to the person at the front desk. What were they even called?

  
“Right this way, sir.”

  
“Is our table nice?” Yuuri asked Viktor.

  
“The best one in the restaurant, beautiful.”

  
Yuuri’s cheeks were dusted with pink suddenly. “You keep using the word beautiful and I’m starting to think that you don’t know what it means.”

  
“What word? Beautiful?” Viktor said as they were escorted to the balcony table. “Of course I know what it means, I’m twenty-seven hundred years old for Pete’s sake. I know almost everything. Except for how to fly a plane and handle people's’ crying.”

  
The view of the sunset peeking from behind the towers took Yuuri’s breath away. The light was a gradient of soft pinks and strong oranges, dusting the rosy colors on the towers and on Viktor’s cheeks. But maybe— just a small glimmer of a maybe— it was blush.

  
The singing towers didn’t get its name for nothing. The towers themselves looked like there were pipes for wind to blow through, but it really did sound like strains of Latin were being sung. Like angels serenading the earth with a hymn about unconditional love. Agape the greeks called it. Such a contrast to the topiary of Eros and his spouse.

  
“I could tell you so many stories about my adventures among the stars. This one time the TARDIS was a pink convertible and I couldn’t change it back to the default when I was in Manhattan for such a long time. I even had to go back in time to get the TARDIS Handbook, embarrassingly. Now the TARDIS can only change from that Cadillac to a topiary.” Viktor said as if the events were centuries ago.

  
“Would you like to be a part of them? I’ll show you the most beautiful of star systems!” Viktor brightened up like a golden retriever wagging its tail.

  
Yuuri smiled back at him. “Yeah, I would like that very much.”

  
“Y’know, I’m curious. Why did you accept my invitation to a date so quickly? We never really talked before,” Viktor ran a hand through his hair as he gazed at the sunset.

  
“My life isn’t going so well,” Yuuri might as well start scaring Viktor away. “I… wasn't doing so well at all. Financially, mentally, physically…” _Wait! Stop doing this, you’ll scare this wonderful man away for good_! Yuuri’s conscious screamed at him to stop going. He listened, because that was all he was truly good at. “It’s a little chilly, don't you think?”

  
_Good job_ , his inner voice praised, _you changed the subject_.

  
“Oh, please, it’s nothing that I’m not used to back where I’m from. This weather is just a small breeze. An itty-bitty price to pay for that view,” God, why did Victor have to be so charming all the time?

  
“Where are you from?” Yuuri asked.

  
“Oh…” Oh. They’d reached another sensitive subject. “What is this, an ‘I’ll show you mine if you show me yours?’ I told you, I’m an alien. The planet I’m from is so cold that it’ll freeze hell over. There’s something in Earth named after it. In Russia, I think?”

  
“What’s it called?”

  
Victor stayed silent. “Sankta Neva was the planet. My hometown had some town down on Earth named after it. Petrograd is on Earth, right?”

  
“I think you mean Saint Petersburg,” Yuuri busied himself with breadsticks as he listened. “Why are there places on Earth named after places on your planet?”

  
“We Time Lords are explorers on Sankta Neva. People on Gallifrey however… I’m not even sure they exist anymore. I remember the… daleks coming after us. I’m not even sure anyone else of my own kind are around. But then there’s Mila and some of the gang, but they never went through the process to have regenerations. We aren't exactly Gallifreyan,” Viktor took a swig of some red carbonated beverage. “Don't remember what exactly Gallifreyan Time Lords even do.”

  
“What’s a Gallifreyan?” Yuuri looked at the waiter that had passed him his plate. When did they even order?

  
“Oh, just another type of alien. My kind likes to work with them in exchange for TARDIS blueprints,” Victor drank more of the blood-red bubbly stuff. “Enough about me, what about you? Your home? Where you're from?”

  
“Oh, I’m from a small seaside town. It’s called Hasetsu— I’m from Japan. Maybe you could go sightseeing if you remember it. Maybe if you say that you're one of my friends at the hot spring my family owns, they'll give you free katsudon,” Yuuri smiled to himself.

  
Victor leaned in, “What’s katsudon?”

  
“Oh, uh, it’s my favorite food to eat! It’s a pork cutlet bowl— in English.”

  
“How wonderful. Say Yuuri, do you think that you’d like to join me on more… Well, I’ll call them dates, but they're more like adventures. Would you, though?” Viktor shot him a pair of puppy eyes and a smile that could make your heart stop. Maybe it could if it came from a dangerous alien.

  
“I-I would. I really would. One day we'll go to Hasetsu and eat pork cutlet bowls together,” Yuuri smiled brighter.

  
“I would like that very much.”

  
Viktor took Yuuri's hands in his and gave them a soft kiss.


	2. something beautiful among the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which a tourist attraction starts killing tourists

Toshiya Katsuki was saved by a beautiful woman when an oversized leaf fell on his face. Over the course of years and many things that could’ve been and never were she became his wife and mother of his children.  

 

Some things in history are only blurs or merely sentences. But history is still history; forever in the past and unchangeable (usually). 

It all began with a leaf kept in some book marketed to kids curious about the Earth around them. “Mari and Yuuri’s Big Book of Adventures” it was called in big glittery print; the leaf was taped to the very first page next to Mari and Yuuri’s crossed out ages.

 

**________________________________________**

 

Yuuri pounded his head against the piano, making an ugly noise from all the incompatible notes played together. Even then, he still would have composer’s block. The piece Phichit had commissioned for his free skate was meant to be fun and adventurous. Phichit had even given him the idea of an epic saga and asked him to fit with the theme of terra incognita to explore. Something about him dressing up as Robin Hood like a fairytale or a god from a Greek myth was played like a joke for the free skate in a futile and stupid attempt to get Yuuri inspired.

  
  


A familiar wheezing of a certain time-traveling topiary had filled the air instead of the damn piece Yuuri was supposed to compose.

  
  


“♪Hello my baby, you make me crazy♪. Good morning Yuuri!” Viktor sang and waved around jazz hands out the TARDIS entrance and had been wearing a different bow tie. It had small chibi caricatures of him, Viktor, and some other people Yuuri didn't recognize on the tie. 

  
  


“It’s not morning it’s— the middle of the night! Holy fuck I’ve been sitting for seven hours!” Yuuri collapsed himself on the alien instrument Viktor got him. It could be called a piano, but there were so many settings to it his human, mortal mind could take.

  
  


“Honestly Yuuri, you should take care of yourself. Do you need insomnia medication? I’ve got a home remedy for whenever  _ I _ can't sleep.”  _ Damn, he must have needed the remedy a lot.  _ Dark circles under his eyes told centuries of sleep-deprivation. “I’m bored and lonely, so I thought I’d stop by. Ooh, I forgot you had glasses.”

  
  


“You forgot about a lot of things, like your own age and birthday,” Yuuri blinked his eyes that were now not bespectacled after Viktor snatched them and put them on. 

  
  


“How do I look, Yuuri?”. Viktor smiled.

  
  


“Blurry.”

  
  


“ _ Yuu _ ri, I just want to know.”

  
  


“That’s how you look to me; like a low res picture,” Yuuri leaned against the piano. “Where to next, Viktor? I assume you want to take me out on another date?”

  
  


“How do you feel about… I actually don't know what time period Yura is in. What do you want to see? Paris? Middle Ages Europe?” Viktor leaned into Yuuri. “Something?”

  
  


“Show me something… Amazing. Something beautiful!” Yuuri lit up like a Christmas tree. “Show me a beautiful civilization with beautiful cities!”

  
  


“Your wish is my command, beautiful. Though if you want something beautiful, you should just look in the mirror,” Viktor shot him a bright smile that was too real to be plastic made as he reached out to lead him to the TARDIS. 

  
  


Yuuri played along. “I suppose that I am an… an ethereal being compared to all these peasants,” Yuuri joked, feigning narcissism.

  
  


Viktor didn't laugh along. “ _ Yuu _ ri, I wasn't kidding. People would die and kill for looks like yours where I’m taking you.” Viktor took out a key shaped remote to open the TARDIS doors.”

  
  


Yuuri laughed. “ _ My _ looks? Are you sure that the place you're taking me has good taste? Where are we even going?”

  
  


“Number one,” Viktor started pressing buttons. “I am extremely sure that everyone and everything is beautiful where we’re going.” Viktor pulled down a lever like he was being dramatic in a television show. “Number two, it’s a surprise where we're going.”

  
  


“Alright,” Yuuri leaned down to pet Makkachin. “How old is Makka?”

  
  


“I…” Viktor paused, letting the wheezing of the TARDIS fill in the audio. “Have no idea. There were these things I had that made people virtually immortal. There were only three of those, but nowadays there’s only one left, and I always have it.”

  
  


“So one was used for Makka. What about the other one?”

  
  


“He hates me for using it on him, but I had no choice. The thing was used when he was dead.”

  
  


“The boy?”

  
  


Viktor sucked air through his teeth like a reverse sigh. “He shares the same name as you.” The TARDIS’s wheezing stopped. “We’re here.”

  
  


“You didn't answer me, Viktor,” Yuuri said as he followed Viktor out the TARDIS door. Technically, they were in the trunk of the pink Cadillac instead of the driver’s seat of Psyche’s belly.

  
  


“It’s a long story, Yuuri. Enough about my past, let’s talk more about this wonderful planet! Spebellaur is very well known for having numerous philosophies about the only purpose in life is to be aesthetically beautiful, and that is when they may ascend into greater things, like becoming immortal.”

  
  


“What do I have to wear? I'm not even dressed.”

  
  


“I think that what you're wearing is fine, Spebellauri  _ like _ anomalies. Pretty deviations from foreign places are very wanted in Spebellaur. But if you don't want to stick out that much, wear something flowy, like a toga. And… maybe not wear the glasses,” Viktor said as he picked out a new tie from a large rack extending from a suitcase.

 

“Okay,” Yuuri ran back to the one room in the TARDIS that gave him anything he wanted. “Are you calling me an anomaly?”

 

Viktor sputtered. “N-no! I’m n-not.

 

:.:.:.:.:

 

“No!” A muffled yell had came from the room Yuuri had went. 

 

Viktor ran.

 

“Yuuri, are you okay!” Viktor burst through the door Yuuri was in “Yuuri!? Oh…”

  
  


Yuuri was dressed in a dark, dark blue Greek chiton— the Greeks did  _ not _ create togas, the Romans did— that was tight-fitting and didn't leave much to the imagination. Then there were other things Viktor hadn’t noticed before as he stood awestruck at how beautiful and ethereal and handsome Yuuri had looked. There was a line of crystals trailing from the side of his ample hip—exposed by a long slit in the diagonal skirt— across his shoulder.  _ His legs could totally crush a man’s skull _ , Viktor realized, trying to ignore the sudden dryness in his mouth. 

  
  


“Don't look!” Yuuri hastily pulled up the shoulder sleeves as Viktor whipped his head up to look at the ceiling.

 

“Are you…”

 

“I’m not cis.”

 

“There’s something I didn't know. It’s quite a new feeling; to not know,” Viktor turned his head back to Yuuri.

 

“The damn TARDIS gave me this instead of what I wanted,” Yuuri grumbled.

 

“You look amazing, Yuuri. The-the gel in your hair really looks great with your glasses. Blue’s definitely your color,” Viktor took Yuuri's hand to lead him back to the exit.

 

“I won't stick out like this, right? Because I’ll be a little more ugly than the entire race that’s dedicated to being beautiful.”

 

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.”

  
  


The city they’d landed in seemed to glow under a blue sun’s light. The buildings were canvases covered in painted artwork that would make Michelangelo cry. The air was filled with the melodies made from strings and flutes accompanied by sopranos and basses. The people were colorful as their homes. All ranged from humanoid to macabre alien. 

  
  


Some of their dresses were more solid, like tightly tied together bone or the thick bark and thorns of oak and briars. Some were dressed to show as much skin and body as possible in the dresses made from something that must of been ice or flower petals that seemed like the only thing hold it together had to be glue. The more human ones, with hair, styled their hair into things that could be called sculptures from braids—  _ and copious amounts of hairspray, _ Yuuri thought.

  
  


It was their skin that had been interesting, though. Parts of their bodies looked like Van Gogh paintings or they had jewels injected in their skin like they were part of the jewelry. There was very little diversity in coloration with their natural skin showing underneath or in their natural hair color at all. Not even in their eyes: all were double-lidded and had metallic irises that shifted to all the colors of the rainbow in the light.

  
  


They were  _ all _ looking at Yuuri. It ranged from small glances to some kids going “Mommy, mommy! That man looks different!”

  
  


“Hey Viktor, are we in the Hunger Games or something, ‘cause I feel like we’re in the Capital,” Yuuri tugged on his chiton. “I feel  _ really _ underdressed. And bland.”

 

“Huh, I miscalculated.” Viktor scratched his head.

 

“What are you talking about?” Yuuri hugged himself. “Does it have anything to do with everyone staring at me?”

 

“It has  _ everything  _ to do with them staring at you. Last time I was here, everyone ignored me because I wasn't decked out like all of them.”

 

“Must’ve been hard for you to be ignored.”

 

“It was difficult, but I survived. But the Spebellauri are very much like peacocks, always trying to make themselves noticeable by being shiny and brightly colored to attract people. It’s a sign of status and wealth, you could say.”

 

“I  _ told _ you I’d stick out ‘cause I’m ugly.”

 

“It’s not at all that you're ugly, it's that you’re different,” Viktor said as he glared at people who were staring too long at Yuuri. Yuuri was  _ his _ date, dammit.  _ He _ was going to take him to the light show tonight.

  
  


“Mommy, mommy!” Some kid yelled while pointing at Yuuri. 

 

“What is it dear?” Their mother mused.

 

“That man doesn't have another lids for his eyes!”

 

The mother looked at Yuuri and gasped. Was he _that_ ugly? “He-he’s so… Wow.”

 

“Aren't I right, mommy,” the child and mother were walking away. 

  
  


Yuuri turned to Viktor. “Have they never seen an Asian person before?!”

 

“Last time I was here, I still have double lids and so did my companions. Let’s just ignore them and go shopping. The markets here are glorious.”

  
  


The actual planet was actually not anything that could be classified as a planet at all. Spebellaur was just a bunch of floating space islands connected by unstable bridges and people riding and selling rocket bikes. The market reminded Yuuri of the stalls of a bazaar he made a visit to before he began to crash and burn in his music career. Each stall sold something different hanging from a display.

  
  


“What are those?” Yuuri pointed to glowing orbs hanging from twine at a booth.

 

“Fruit,” Viktor handed the seller a slip of paper and took one. “Try?”

 

Yuuri bit into one and began slurping. “It’s okay, I guess. What’s the main attraction for the date? It’s not a murder mystery, is it?”

 

“Of course not. This time of year— that we traveled to— features a festival for their godly imperial queen. The reason it's so beautiful is because that the last time the imperial ruler was displeased, everything went to shit,” Viktor said as they looked through the stalls until they reached one particular stall that looked the nicest. “A seat at the Viewing, please.”

 

Yuuri slurped his space fruit. “What’s that?”

 

“It’s where a bunch of people try to gain favor with the imperial queen by showing off their stuff. It’s like America’s Next Top Model but for possible consorts and servants to make Spebellaur a prettier place to be. There’s singing and dancing and then one of the heirs have to sing a song to please the queen.”

 

“Why do they have to do that?”

 

“The singing will please the queen so she won't use her godly powers to fuck shit up. Stuff like that,” Viktor leaned in to steal the remaining space fruit from Yuuri's hands.

 

“Sounds fun,” Yuuri stood on his toes to take back the space fruit with an open-mouthed kiss.

 

Viktor tried to not quiver at the sudden kiss Yuuri gave him. “I-it’s really not. We’re just here to spectate. Let’s keep shopping to pass the time.”

  
  
  


“Ooh, can we get a rocket bike?” Yuuri asked as he recoiled from the seller. The seller looked like something out of a horror film and was barking at him like a feral dog.

 

“She says it’ll cost you something personal.”

 

“You’re twenty seven thousand years old; don't  _ you have  _ something?”

 

“I don't have much on me, actually. What about you? You’re human and sentimental.”

 

“Not much either. Let’s keep going.”

 

“She says that the laws of physics don’t apply to life because of all the possibilities that could happen instead of one action not having a set reaction and how much energy just halts and goes nowhere in death.”

 

“That’s nice, Viktor.”

  
  
  
  


“Viktor? Viktor, where are y—” Yuuri called out when a little girl, whose forehead barely reached his waist, ran into him.

  
  


He was very embarrassed to say that it toppled him over as well.

  
  


“Hey there, kiddo. What are you doing without any adults to watch you?” Yuuri brushed himself off and fixed the little girl’s robes.

  
  


The little girl, who was an overly decked out Spebellauri alien who only wore holographic fabrics, stood up quickly. “Please do not tell anyone I am here!”  _ How in the world do she speak English? _

 

“Why would I need to tell anyone where you are? I’m not from this place, so…”

 

“You're really not going to tell anyone?” The little girl, with pale blonde tresses hair peeking from under her headdress, tilted her head.

 

“I swear to you I will swallow a thousand needles if I break that promise.”

 

“I am the monarch’s niece, and I must sing a very important song to please her or else something terrible will happen,” she spoke. Yuuri knew that this must of been what Viktor was talking about. “I am scared. I am  _ so  _ scared.”

 

Yuuri cradled her quivering body. “What makes you think you will mess up? I know what it's like to be scared for a performance. But then, sometimes, you perform and  then it's over. Whenever I performed, the one thing to calm me was that the only person who would catch your mistakes is you.”

 

“You really think so?”

 

“Of course, I believe in you! You just need to believe in yourself this time.” All that was going through Yuuri's head were thoughts of thanking Phichit for all those pep talks that Yuuri was using now as quote material. “I’m Yuuri, what about you?”

 

The little girl’s green eyes widened.“That’s funny, my name’s Yuri too. But the ‘yu’ part isn't as long. I hope you didn't think I was a girl, though. My aunt wanted princesses, so she made me look feminine.”

 

“Oh.”  _ Shit shit shit shit shit. “ _ Do you want to go back?”

 

“Yeah, I think I’m ready,” Yuri stood and started walking. “Where are you from? I’ve never seen anyone with eyes like yours or anyone at all without having that much flashy items.”

 

“Earth. You’ve never seen anyone with my eyes? Like, as in brown eyes with glasses or the shape?”

 

“Both. We Spebellauri don't like blocking the windows to the soul. If you're not from here, then how—” they stopped in front of the Cadillac TARDIS and small Yuri scowled. “Oh. You're with the old man.”

 

“Yuuri! Oh, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Viktor spread his arms out and smiled a smile that could steal all hearts. Then Viktor looked at small Yuri. “Oh god. Umm. Hello, princeling.”

 

“Old man,” Yuri spat. “In my visions I was told an old man would arrive and have a hand in destroying my home civilization with a bright pink contraption and trap me in life. I did not anticipate it would be now.”

 

“Hello,” Viktor meekly said.

 

“Your highness,” A group of men— in similar looking, but darker, robes of small Yuri— called out to small Yuri. “Her majesty awaits.”

 

“Thank you, Yuuri. For what you said,” smol Yuri whispered to big Yuuri as he picked the hem of his robes and walked away.

  
  


“Viktor, what was that about?”

 

“The Imperial Disaster of Spebellauri. I knew that it would take place during the festival, but I didn't think that it was  _ this  _ festival _.  _ I made a calculated decision, but I never did get good grades in math,” Viktor ran a hand through his silvery hair. “I know Yura from before I knew you. I promised I would take him away from the terror of his aunt once I did something. I promised I would be gone five minutes, but… I’m really bad at math. 

 

“He’s so bitter about it that he refuses to accept the help of anyone, for some reason he trusted you enough to talk. Possibly because Spebellauri believe that their soul is reflected by their appearance. And mine is ever-changing. Now that he has visions of the alleged future.… I swear he lies about me having a part in this. This was something I spectated and I couldn't change it. it’s a fixed event.”

 

“Oh,” was all Yuuri had to say. 

 

“We’re still on a date, right?”

 

“Of course.”

  
  
  


People rushed to take their seats and prepared offerings Yuri’s aunt was supposed to magically take in. The people weren't just Spebellauri, it had a little diversity with the more macabre looking aliens in the eyes of Earthen Yuuri. 

  
  


Yuri’s entourage arrived before him in a neat line. He took his spot in front of the ceremonial throne where his aunt would sit. Yuri’s spot was a small, plain pedestal in front of the queen’s bejeweled throne. Yuri’s robes flowed over the pedestal like rainbow water.

  
  


The queen’s nephew— in this moment he was  _ only _ the queen's nephew— turned to Yuuri for reassurance, his tiara an assortment of glimmering stars. Yuuri smiled at him and Viktor paid more attention to the offering in his hands.

 

The queen herself shared very little resemblance to Yuri, possibly because of the vast amount of paint and jewels on her skin impairing the image she might of shared with her nephew. The eyes were the only thing they shared and it was the only thing the queen didn't change. They weren't like all the other Spebellauri eyes; they were green and harsh. Her hair was veiled with something Yuuri could say was the outer space equivalent of lace, making her actual hair color look tinted with smoke.

 

At the foot of her throne, a group of maybe a thousand people were gathered. They each looked to have tried too hard to grab the queen’s attention; each one more grandiose than the one before.

 

They were the ones Viktor said would be fighting for the queen's attention to be her servant in more ways than one. Maybe even be a consort.

  
  


The queen’s throne, Yuuri realized, was much further away than he originally thought. In fact, if he squinted, it was right in front of the sun. It must of been bigger than Yuuri originally thought. His depth perception might of not been the best, but at least he could see at all.

 

The queen’s throne, Yuuri had also realized, was encased in glass, covering her as well.

 

_ Why? _

 

Then Yurio began singing.

 

Small cracks appeared on the queen’s case. Then she started throwing around fireballs from the nearby sun. People closer to her started dropping like flies.

  
  


“Run!” Viktor yelled.

  
  


Yuuri shot out of his seat and ran. “What exactly does the Disaster entail?” Yuuri said. Normally, he was praised for his stamina in many activities, like ballet, but running while stressed wasn't a good combination.

 

“Oh, not much,” Viktor was nearly out of breath beside him. “The queen threw a temper tantrum after her glass that kept her good air in broke, then she just got pissed.”

 

“Oh my god, did you know that this would happen?”

 

“Not this year. I hoped it wasn't this year.”

 

“What happens after the queen has her temper tantrum?”

 

“She’s all screamy like the Queen of Hearts!” Another explosion of fire bloomed from behind them. “She’s so used to being pleased that she freaks out when something she doesn’t like happen.”

 

“Viktor, cover me! I’m squishy and vulnerable to death and I need to get to Yurio!” Yuuri scanned his sight looking for a small figure in holographic robes. 

 

“Yurio?”

 

“Yeah, so we won't get our names mixed up,” Yuuri darted towards the small figure of the boy and scooped him up in his arms. “Hey Yurio.”

 

“Hey,” Yurio curled up against Yuuri's chest.

 

“Why’s your aunt so mean?” Yuuri said in between puffs of hasty breaths.

 

“No clue.”

 

The queen had raged more, leaving ashes in her wake. “Viktor!”

 

“Yes, light of my life and fire of my loins?”

 

“What the hell?” Yurio scowled. He was still very pretty, even with green, feline-pupiled eyes glaring jagged daggers at Viktor.

 

“You owe me a fucking spa day after this!”

 

“Okay!”

 

“And you’re taking me wherever I want to go afterwards!”

 

“Viktor dodged another fireball. “Of course my love!”

 

“We’re going to visit ancient Rome and go kill Hitler! Watch out!”

 

“I’ll take you to a visit to a fairytale land after we can go kill Hitler together!”

 

“Sounds great!”

 

“Why aren’t you stopping the thing!” Yurio growled. Like, actually growled. Were Spebellauri actually felines?

 

“The best way to stop her is to deplete her of all her energy, and all the air she’s exposed to is giving her too much to start depleting! It’ll take forever! Besides, she’ll deplete all our life forces if we get too close.”

 

“What the hell is she?” Yuuri gasped for breath. 

 

“My aunt!” Yurio dodged another fireball coming for his life.

 

An imaginary light bulb dinged and shone to life over Yuuri’s head. “Viktor, what if I overloaded her with too much energy to take in at once?” 

 

In the distance, the queen shoots a fiery beam from the sun at someone. It looks as if they turned into a husk and became nothing but dust in the wind.

 

“Well, yeah. I guess.”

 

“It’s worth a try? I’ll be right back.”

 

:.:.:.:.:

 

“Y’know, there’s no point in singing,” Viktor sighed.

  
  


Yurio and an entourage member of his kept singing. 

  
  


Viktor sighed again. It seemed to only work a little, but a little is not enough. The queen’s fireballs seemed to be more calmed down. 

  
  


Yuuri came panting with a book in his hand. Then he stood right in front of the queen and opened the book to grab something like a bookmark.

  
  


Viktor’s mind was going crazy.  _ He had to go shield Yuuri from the queen. She might hurt him, she might kill him. _

  
  


The queen stopped only for a moment, but it was enough for Yuuri to grab… a leaf? Sure it was a little big for maple leaf standards, but what was it going to do? Give the queen an allergy to Earth leaves?

  
  


“Take it all in. All the possibilities that could of happen. All the lives that could have been different. All those possibilities and chances that never happen. What has happened has already happened and there are so many things that could have been and never were. Take it all in.”

  
  


Surprisingly, the queen listened to Yuuri and sent a beam to suck it up. 

  
  
  


The queen wasn’t dumb. She took not only all of it, but Yurio too. 

  
  


Her end wasn’t as great and flashy as she thought. There were cracks on her face as she faded away instead of an explosion you’d see in an epic action thriller. And small Yurio was fading away with her after what she took from him. Leaves aren’t exactly hearty meals. 

  
  


“Woah, Yurio?” Yurio coughed in response to Yuuri. “What’s wrong, honey.”

 

“Why are you calling me an Earthen confection?” Yurio said as more cracks formed on his skin.

 

“Viktor, what the hell is happening to him?!” Yuuri was starting to cry now. Viktor wanted nothing more to comfort him, but it wasn’t sadness he was crying of. Viktor could see it in his eyes:  _ why is he dying, didn’t we just save the day, why was this adventure/date so sad and short? _

 

“I think you know,” Viktor walked to the TARDIS to fulfill why Yurio would hate him. 

 

“ _ No, _ we— we…” Yuuri’s eyes started to overflow with tears. “We only knew each other for one day— where the hell are you going/”

 

“I’ll be right back. Maybe five minutes?” Viktor smiled to himself.

 

Yurio coughed. “Asshole.”

 

:.:.:.:

 

Viktor came back with two white squares. _ It’s not like they would help them now,  _ Yuuri thought bitterly.

  
  


Then, like he suddenly had perfect aim because he couldn’t aim for shit the one time they’d gone to a carnival on Earth, threw the square on Yurio’s forehead. It immediately seeped in. 

  
  


“What was that?”

 

“Just something to fight the damages done to his body eternally. He’ll hate me for it, but,” Viktor brought out a box the size of a ring box with a note on it. “There’s another one when he finds that the one he can’t live without.”

 

“Oh,” Yuuri brushed back a lock of Yurio’s hair. 

 

“Let’s go. I owe you a day at the spa.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha i accidently posted this on my only other work so whoops  
> -i'm sorry for the wait and bad pacing cuz i got school and started to not get excited about this chapter  
> -i hate how this is paced more that the fitnessgram pacer test

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic EVER so please be generous with the feedback and gentle with the criticism. Thank you for clicking on my story and I hope you like it!


End file.
